Size
Size is the term used to dictate how big or small a monster is. The new size scale was first incorporated into Monster Hunter Freedom, where, in the hunter's card shows only the largest size of all the monsters they defeated. In subsequent games monsters of the greatest and smallest size recieve a gold crown, placed next to the name of the monster in the hunter's card. In MHF1, as well as all following games, fairly large monsters will receive silver crowns. Subspecies are not included in this list. This however, changes in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, where each subspecies has their own list. Some monsters vary in size from quest to quest. This list goes according to the sizes most frequently observed. Tiny Monsters Monsters smaller than humans. * Smaller Fish, like Tuna. * Felyne and Melynx * Shakalaka (like Cha-Cha and Kayamba) * Uruki * Vespoid and Bnahabra * Hornetaur * Altaroth * Giggi * Kelbi * Mosswine * Konchu Small Monsters Monsters equivalent to, or slightly larger than humans. * Some of the larger Fish. Sharqs, Molids, etc... * Anteka * Bullfango * Rhenoplos * Epioth * Remobra * Conga and Blango * Hermitaur and Ceanataur * Velociprey, Genprey, Ioprey, and Giaprey * Velocidrome, Gendrome, Iodrome, and Giadrome * Jaggi, Jaggia, Baggi and Wroggi * Cephalos * Delex * Uroktor * Ludroth * King Shakalaka * Kirin * Slagtoth * Gargwa * Zamite * Pokara Medium Monsters Monsters about the size of a Tank. * Popo * Bulldrome * Aptonoth * Apceros * Congalala, Emerald Congalala and Gold Congalala * Blangonga and Copper Blangonga * Rajang * Arzuros * Volvidon * Lagombi * Kecha Wacha * Kamu Orugaron, Nono Orugaron, and Midogaron * Lolo Gougarf and Ray Gougarf * Daimyo Hermitaur and Plum Daimyo Hermitaur * Shogun Ceanataur and Terra Shogun Ceanataur * Akura Vashimu and Akura Jebia * Nerscylla * Tetsucabra * Great Jaggi, Great Baggi and Great Wroggi * Yian Kut-Ku and Yian Garuga * Gypceros and Purple Gypceros * Hypnocatrice, Breeding Season Hypnocatrice, and Hypnocatrice Rare Species * Qurupeco, and Crimson Qurupeco * Forokururu * Cephadrome * Rathalos, Azure Rathalos, Silver Rathalos and Zerureusu * Rathian, Pink Rathian, Gold Rathian, and Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) * Khezu and Red Khezu * Basarios and Ruby Basarios * Gigginox and Baleful Gigginox * Tigrex, Brute Tigrex, Tigrex Rare Species, and Diorekkusu * Nargacuga, Green Nargacuga, and Lucent Nargacuga * Barioth and Sand Barioth * Espinas, Espinas Subspecies, and Espinas Rare Species * Pariapuria * Dhuragaua * Mi Ru * Berukyurosu and Doragyurosu * Gurenzeburu * Anorupathisu * Hyujikiki * Seltas and Desert Seltas * Meraginasu * Brachydios * Barroth and Jade Barroth * Abiorugu and Giaorugu * Gobul * Nibelsnarf * Royal Ludroth and Purple Ludroth * Pokaradon * Zinogre and Stygian Zinogre * Kushala Daora and Rusted Kushala Daora * Teostra and Lunastra * Chameleos * Gore Magala and Shagaru Magara Large Monsters Monsters exceeding the size of small houses. * Seltas Queen and Desert Seltas Queen * Shen Gaoren (Crouching) * Plesioth and Lavasioth * Goruganosu and Aruganosu * Zamtrios * Najarala and Tidal Najarala * Gravios and Black Gravios * Monoblos and White Monoblos * Diablos and Black Diablos * Akantor, Ukanlos, and Odibatorasu * Uragaan and Steel Uragaan * Deviljho and Savage Deviljho * Duramboros and Rust Duramboros * Lagiacrus, Ivory Lagiacrus, and Abyssal Lagiacrus * Agnaktor and Glacial Agnaktor * Kuarusepusu * Baruragaru * Fatalis, Crimson Fatalis , and White Fatalis. * Alatreon * Disufiroa * Yama Tsukami * Amatsumagatsuchi * Shantien Gigantic Monsters Monsters large enough to occupy a football field. * Shen Gaoren (Standing Up) * Lao-Shan Lung * Jhen Mohran and Hallowed Jhen Mohran * Dah'ren Mohran * Ceadeus and Goldbeard Ceadeus * Dire Miralis Colossal Monsters Raviente, its subspecies and Dalamadur are currently the largest monsters in the Monster Hunter universe, easily the size of a small island. Specific Crowns These are the particular sizes of some monsters when they hit a certain crown limit. Trivia * It is interesting to note that monsters appear considerably larger in Monster Hunter Frontier than in any other game. * Some quests require to hunt unusually small versions of medium and large monsters, such as the Yian Kut-Ku, Khezu, Uragaan, Tetsucabra, or Qurupeco. Gallery MH Size Chart.jpg MonsterSize2.jpg Monstersizechart.jpg MH3G Size Chart.jpg SizeFO.jpg MHF F5 2 1920.jpg MH4SizeChart.png|MH4 Size Chart File:MH4-Size Chart.jpg|MH4 Size Chart Monster Hunter 4 Size Chart.jpg|MH4 Size Chart File:MHF-GG-Wallpaper 002.jpg|MHF-GG Size Chart MH 10th Anniversary-Main Series Monsters Comparison.png|MH 10th Anniversary Size Chart Tri size comparison.png Category:Monsters